Yaksini
Yaksini is a demon in the series. History A yaksini (Sanskrit: यक्षिणी, yakṣiṇī) is the female counterpart of the male yaksa, and they both attend to Kubera (also called Kuber), the Hindu god of wealth who rules in the mythical Himalayan kingdom of Alaka. They both look after treasure hidden in the earth and resemble fairies. Yaksini are often depicted as beautiful and voluptuous, with wide hips, narrow waists, broad shoulders and exaggerated, spherical breasts. In the Uddamareshvara Tantra, thirty-six yaksini are described, including their mantras and ritual prescriptions. A similar list of yaksas and yaksini is given in the Tantraraja Tantra, where it says that these beings are givers of whatever is desired. Although yaksini are usually benevolent, there are also yaksini with malevolent characteristics in Indian folklore. In Kerala, southern India, yaksini are usually depicted as vampiric enchantresses, which is similar to how they are depicted in the series. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Touki Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Brute Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Battler Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Femme Race *Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Touki Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Touki Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Brute Order *Persona 3 FES'' / Portable: Empress Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Empress Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Empress Arcana *Persona 5: Empress Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Empress Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Femme Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Yaksini is a level 33 demon whose alignment is Neutral-Chaos. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Yaksini is the second of the three judges that the Demi-fiend must fight after being arrested by the Mantra. She is fought after Orthrus but before Thor. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Yaksini can be contracted within the Ichigaya Camp instance. She also appears on B11 as an NPC who will give players the items necessary to summon the four oni in Shinjuku. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Yaksini is the second Persona of the Empress Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Kaneshiro's Palace and in the Kaitul area of Mementos, with the title of "Human-eating Lady." Yaksini is the first Persona with access to the Attack Master skill, which grants the protagonist an automatic Tarukaja buff at the start of battle, as well as Vicious Strike. When itemized using Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Yaksini yields a Vicious Strike skill card. Hikari Shimizu's Shadow takes the form of Yaksini during the request, "Sadism Is Just a Sign of Love." The party should be prepared to heal multiple members at once, as this Yakisni will have access to the Oni-Kagura skill. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' A Karma Soldier may transform into a Yaksini in the lower floors of the EGG Installation during random battles. They will also start appearing normally in battles upon reaching the power plant. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Shadow Shimizu= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Trivia * In the original Shin Megami Tensei, Yaksini is simply a recolored version of Kali. Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Persona 5 Personas Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas